House of the Huntress
by Kaoz
Summary: Atlantis explores a new uninhabited planet, one with more than a few surprises for the men on the team. Allies and families are formed- read n review pple.
1. Prologue

_AN: I figured this would do for a start. Hopefully someone knows how to leave review._

_

* * *

_

**House of the Huntress**

**Prologue**

The Stargate opened with a loud whoosh of air, bright light flashed in the temple and quickly settled to a glow and the soothing sound of flowing water. A moment later five figures stepped out of the gate. Strange figures dressed in black, carrying outdated weapons, looking around at the marble walls and pillars. They spread out, their voices low and kept careful watch on each entrance.

A moment later the Stargate closed leaving them in the dimly lit temple which was still bright enough not to need artificial lights.

"Any signs of life, McKay?"

The question echoed in the high ceiling of the temple. The scientist barely gave a grunt of acknowledgement, analyzing the readings on his hand held LSD. He moved to the far wall, away from the rectangular pool of water in the center of the building. It was strange; a pool of water a few yards from the StarGate, at least none of them had seen another… Large heat signatures blipped on his screen and he straightened.

"A-ha!"

The others turned to McKay, hands firmly kept on their weapons and waited for him to elucidate the 'A-ha!'.

"Oh…" he muttered then his brow furrowed as he studied the screen. The large shapes flickered, turning from a deep blue to bright white appearing at different locations. He knew no animal or human could travel as quickly as it appeared on his device. He was reassured by the color since red would mean there were Wraith on the planet.

"A-ha and Oh…?" Sheppard questioned taking a few steps towards the scientist. "Care to explain that, McKay?"

He sighed seemingly exasperated with the Maj. He turned towards him waving the device but before he could give one of his annoyingly smart explanations Beckett called their attention. The group moved off to where he stood half kneeling in front of the wall. A rectangular panel at least seven feet long had a delicate mural carved in the smooth stone.

A woman, wearing a short robe, a bow in her hand seemed to run on a background of trees chasing down a stag.

"Unusual wouldn't you say?" Beckett murmured. His eyes ran over the bare wall in front of them but kept coming back to the mural. The others noticed his smile; one Sheppard would've liked an explanation for.

"Not exactly." McKay said, his head slightly angled as he studied the mural. "I mean there are no glyphs, no markings, nothing to suggest…" but he trailed off as a new thought occurred to him.

"We should expand our search." Teyla suggested before Sheppard could argue with Rodney. "There may be other such images on other walls."

Ronon was the first to find another panel. It depicted another such hunt, a single woman with a bow and a stag. He found the image disturbing in that it evoked a sense of peace in him which troubled the Runner considering he spent seven years being hunted by the Wraith.

"I found another one." He called to the others. "No writing of any kind." He moved away, glancing once more at the woman carved into the smooth stone. He was drawn to the details of the features; it wasn't exactly something he expected to find in a world that presumably had no technology. Delicate murals in a temple housing the StarGate. They all knew it might not be the case; the inhabitants could very well be another Genii.

"Alright," Sheppard sighed. "Let's explore, Atlantis won't be expecting us to report for another five hours."

The group moved out of the temple and into the cool green forest alive with the sound of birds. They walked down the steps keeping a careful eye on their surroundings and spreading out. Beckett turned around and found himself so in awe of the snowy building that he stopped to stare with his head tilted back as far as it would go.

The sun shone behind the stone structure, haloing it in a white-gold light. Its roof was shaped like a triangle but stretched far back giving the building its large and open feel. On the front, recessed into the overhang were statues- female statues all bearing weapons; bows, swords, spears… There was no mistaking the importance of the central figure with its helmet and long robe and to the right, just behind that, another figure in a short robe bearing a bow in one hand, a sword in the other and on her head a laurel leafed coronet.

"What?" Ronon asked moving to stand at his side. He also had to tilt his head back in order to see the beautiful figures. A sigh rose to his lips at the sight but he choked it down and scowled.

"What are they?" Teyla questioned eyeing the statues critically. Beside her Sheppard and McKay looked up, heads tilting back.

"The Goddess Athena…" McKay murmured with a little frown.

"Who?" Teyla asked not taking her eyes from the statues though she walked a little to the right finding more statues on another panel. The images stirred something in her mind but she couldn't exactly remember what.

"She's one of Zeus' children; her emblem was the Owl, like the one on that shield… my God." He breathed excitedly. "This- this- this cant be one of the Ancients- unbelievable!"

"McKay…" Sheppard warned in a low growl but the scientist was too busy being excited over what other things they'd find. How would images of Greek mythology appear on some planet in the Pegasus galaxy? He was curious about the temple housing the StarGate because nowhere- not any planet he'd been too had protected their gate in such a way.

"They have to have built a city." McKay exclaimed. "Somewhere on this planet there is a city with the Ancients technology, we might even find some of them here which I highly doubt but-."

"Woa, woa, woa." Sheppard cut into the excited blabber raising a hand to stop the waving arms of their scientist. "All we've found so far is a nice…building of some sort housing the Stargate and some statues of women. Not exactly Ancient… anything, McKay."

"Not- not-." But McKay could not voice his disbelief at being discredited so easily. After all, he did have two PHD's. What did Sheppard have?

"Didn't you say there were no life signs on this planet?"

McKay opened and closed his mouth but too many words were trying to get out at the same time.

"Let's keep moving." Sheppard ordered. He took point seemingly walking without a care though his eyes searched out any danger.

"We could probably find a usable Zed-PM!" McKay exclaimed at his back.

**SGA**

The cool feel of the water on her skin was soothing after days of standing watch in the Star Temple. She could not remember a day when life had been different than the endless quiet and peace. Her dreams of course, were not full of peace and quiet. The dreams held only blood and gore, the faces of dead- Wraith and sisters alike. Few times had she dreamt her own demise, violent deaths full of blood and pain so that she woke in the night covered in a cold sweat, her limbs trembling in weakening fear.

Diving under the water she sought relief from the disturbing thoughts. There had been successful battles, ones in which she had survived- no not her, she hadn't fought. There had been no war during her generation and those that had triumphed over the Wraith were long gone. More times than not death had gone its way without troubling her or her sisters…

Her head broke the surface, water rippling all around as she swam the length of the clear spring. The sudden prickling between her breasts stilled her and she listened. The earth was silent, the wind still and the soft touch at her temples made her lie motionless in the water.

Her sister's voice reached her mind, soft and gentle with a strange note of curiosity.

"_Strangers have come through the Stargate."_

Her first thought was of danger. It had been so long since anyone remembered the Stargate opening. None on Hë'lîa had traveled through it, no one in the last five generations.

"_The Wraith?"_

"_No. These are not Wraith. There are men…"_

There was awe in her voice and something else, something she could not put a name to.

"_Men?" _

That was unusual, she could not remember having seen one on Hë'lîa and now there was more than one.

"_They seem to be armed."_ There was a soft laugh and then, _"Shiny black toys… We should have no trouble but-."_

"_Wait for us."_

There was no question of her order being disobeyed.

"_Of course. They walk the path from the Star Temple due west towards our city."_

She swam to the bank where her sister's had almost finished dressing.

"_Tread softly, Ahšmara."_

The prickling sensation dissolved and the gentle touch of her sister's voice was replaced by the sounds of the forest around them.

She took her short robe from the neat pile of her uniform and slipped it over her body. A leather belt was looped around her waist; simple weapons- knife and small sword- were set in their sheaths. She snapped the personal cloaking bracelet to her upper arm, standard issue for all Triads and on her wrist her favored weapon, their newest stunner design.

"There are visitors on Hë'lîa." She told them taking her long hair and wringing it out as much as she could. The inky strands fell over her shoulders and back moistening the thin material almost immediately. "Ahšmara, Łhunâ and Xhÿdreå await us on this path. The others will remain in the temple."

"As you say, Huntress." Both women set their right hand, palm down over their hearts. She nodded and adjusted the leather belt, setting it on her hips once again with her weapons. Barefoot and in the thin robe she led her Triad through the forest wasting no time on the buckles and straps of her uniform. All she would need was at her waist.

The forest blurred as they ran, cutting the time to the Stargate by more than half and soon found themselves able to identify the foreign scent of their 'visitors'.

She stopped with a raised fist beside a tree. Her eyes searched the greenery, piercing the dense leaves to find the slight shadows of the strangers. Tilting her head, she picked up the sounds of their feet, the swish of their clothing as they moved and the soft sound of their beating hearts.

Five fingers shone though her sister's could already see and hear for themselves how many strangers were ahead. They nodded as the Huntress motioned them to opposite directions and she took to the trees, graceful as any feline.

**SGA**

"So she was a warrior." Ronon replied as he listened to Beckett talk about the Gods of Mount Olympus. He was interested, found the idea of a woman like that ever existing, curious.

"She was more than that. Athena was the Goddess of War in its strategic aspects, wisdom, weaving, the protector of Athens. The Romans called her by Minerva."

"The other figure, the one to her right…?" Teyla questioned with a glance over her shoulder to Beckett who walked with Ronon at the rear. She vaguely remembered stories told by the elders among her people. Stories of women who'd fought n won against the Wraith but those had all been fairy tales…

"I canna be sure though I assume it was the Huntress Artemis." His Scottish brogue thickened as he grew more animated. "She was also the daughter of Zeus, Goddess of the hunt, childbirth- her symbols were the crescent moon, the bow and the arrows."

McKay frowned and tapped the screen again ignoring the talking as three more blotches on his screen suddenly appeared. The heat signature was too high for any human but the mass was too big for any animal, at least not any he'd want to run into.

Sheppard turned realizing his team had stopped and were gathered around Rodney.

"Now what?" he muttered moving to Teyla's side as McKay kept abusing the LSD.

"This thing is either malfunctioning or there are huge animals on this planet." He wasn't sure it was an animal but it couldn't be a human, not with the temperature signature that high.

"What?" Sheppard straightened quickly, turning to view the forest around them. He raised his weapon, aiming into the woods but couldn't see anything.

McKay frowned at his LSD trying to pinpoint the source of the large white blotch in their center when there was obviously only five of them, five _blue_ dots. The sixth figure made no sense but then he wondered… maybe…

McKay looked up, mouth hanging open as the lithe figure, a blur of white dropped down into their midst. In a single move she dropped Sheppard and Teyla leaving them unarmed. He barely had a chance to see two others emerge from the green forest to keep Teyla and Sheppard down. A strong grip on his standard issue vest hauled him around to face a beautiful, angry woman. Suddenly unarmed and on the ground beside Beckett he watched Ronon fight two others while the woman in white stood back watching.

Ronon took down his first attacker, that she was a woman didn't affect his ability to hurt them. The second woman moved back at a sharp command that came from behind. He turned to find a petite woman in a short white tunic, barefoot and unarmed. She nodded once and moved in. Her fist in his stomach, the sudden force of the blow, had Ronon gasping for a new breath. At the same time he tried to counter her attack with his own and felt the viselike grip circle his wrist. His arm was pulled sharply up and back but that barely registered as he felt his face stinging. When he blinked his tearing eyes and focused, Ronon found himself lying in the leaf covered ground staring up at the woman in white. Her head tilted slightly, her face showing curiosity and then his body jerked, spasmed and he was out.

"Haec altera eccere fortis."

McKay glanced sharply at the woman standing over him.

"Alligo id."

Hearing the other woman speak, McKay turned to Beckett who lay half sitting beside him.

"Did I just hear them correctly?" he whispered to the doctor.

"Venatrix…?"

Beckett nodded, his attention on the women holding them captive and what they were saying.

"Is that a-." McKay winced as he was taped harshly for obviously interrupting them.

"Covenit eo ad nostra Regina." The woman in white said though her dark eyes studied him.

**SGA**

"A little warning would have been good." Sheppard grumbled then winced as his weight pulled on the ropes tied around his wrists. He grabbed onto the pole again. His body swung gently from side to side as the leather clad women carried him on a pole, as though he were some animal they caught in the woods. Beside him swung Beckett, similarly trussed up. He'd seen them lift the poles onto their shoulders easily even with Ronon's heavy weight, not one of them looked tired or out breath.

The only one _not_ carrying a pole was the one in white, the one who dropped Ronon and obviously the leader of this group of- of-. Well, what were they?

"Warning?" McKay echoed incredulous. "Did I not say the LSD was malfunctioning?"

"That's not the same thing." Sheppard groused angling his head to look at McKay but all he got was a leather clad thigh.

"I said there were large animals in the woods!" McKay exclaimed.

"Arguing is not going to remedy the situation." Teyla tried to intervene and draw their attention to more productive matters but Rodney didn't bother listening to the only voice of reason in the group. Then again, any time John and Rodney started an argument they tended to ignore everything else.

"Do they look like large animals?" Sheppard demanded. Because to him they looked like very capable women, armed and dangerous. All his squirming to glare at McKay got him swaying on the pole. He did notice the scowl and flat lips of his captor and offered a lopsided smile, half apology before frowning. Again he wondered how this Greek legend would end up on a world so far from the Milky Way and Earth.

"Hey, I wasn't spouting off about Greek mythology-."

"Oy!" Beckett objected offended.

"Oh stuff it, all that nonsense about the Huntress and Artemis-."

"At least he had something productive to add." Sheppard cut in. "All you had to do was look at the LSD and tell us if we had company."

"I _was_ looking!" McKay yelled.

**SGA**

"We should make that one walk." Äthłas growled, the bright green eyes bore into McKay but he was too busy complaining about his ties to notice.

"Then one of us would have to go after him." Jånssën replied evenly. "That is if he managed to escape."

A grunt was the only response. Nûvex didn't bother interfering, her Triad would not consider disobeying her orders nor would any of the others.

"You could always cut out his tongue." Łhunâ seemed particularly eager at the prospect. "Please Huntress, may I?"

Nûvex looked over her shoulder at the bright eyed and excited look, giving into a slight smile before shaking her head.

"No, Łhunâ. Queen Venåtici might need that one with its tongue."

Łhunâ's face fell, an almost comical expression on her features but then she brightened once more.

"What about a gag? It wouldn't hurt to cover his mouth and then he wouldn't be making such bothersome noises." She frowned and studied McKay in a manner that made him uncomfortable. "Why is it necessary for them to speak at all? Talking is not what they are made for."

"How would you know what they are made for?" Jånssën teased. Her laugh drew McKay's attention as well as Beckett's and Sheppard. Teyla continued to survey their surroundings, picking landmarks in case they had to return to the StarGate in a hurry.

"Alright." Nûvex conceded with a sigh. "Set them all down."

The four women set down their load while Nûvex motioned for Teyla to stop. She made her kneel facing the men still tied to their poles.

Łhunâ was quick to gather the leather strap from her side pouch. The sight of the Amazon approaching made McKay shift on the leaf covered ground. He called for Sheppard to help trying to inch away from the pale hands as they yanked his head. The leather strap went around his mouth and then it was securely tied with Łhunâ frowning.

"Huntress, he is still making noise." She pouted looking over her shoulder.

Nûvex spared a glance at the struggling male, her mind turning to memories- a story…

Long ago, before the Goddess Athena made her presence known to the Amazon women, they had all coexisted. Male and female living together on a planet called Earth. Nûvex had no idea when that had changed, no one had ever written of the events that lead to their separation. Only the capture by beings of immense power. Beings that had transported them on a great ship and then had crashed. It was then the Goddess had appeared to the survivors, female and male alike. It was not long before only the women were left; the men were not as robust. That had always bothered her, not knowing why they had separated, why the males did not survive for long but standing in the woods on her way to the Queen, listening to the grunts and indistinguishable noises the male was making- maybe this was the reason.

They just weren't as strong.

"Don't kill it, Łhunâ." Nûvex ordered motioning Teyla to stand as the others lifted the poles onto their shoulders again. She turned her back on the garbled exclamations as Łhunâ happily stunned the male.

**SGA**

_AN: I'll include Latin translations when I see actual progress on this fic n if anyone is interested enough to leave a review._


	2. The Triad, The Temple and The Stargate

**The Triad, The Temple and The Stargate**

Teyla's steps slowed as she took in the sight of the city ship. It was just as big as Atlantis; at least it looked big from their vantage point. They stood off a cliff edge overlooking the city. The few trees that grew on the rocky slope had twined together, the leaves forming a canopy above a circular stone tablet set in the earth. From where they stood, the spire was unmistakable but it was impossible to expect there to be another city ship like Atlantis. Although there had been one, unfortunately the ship could not be saved.

A light shove reminded Teyla to keep moving. She was led to the circle stone and made to stand in the center. The women-warriors carried the rest of her team, two for each pair, onto the stone.

Teyla looked in shock as the rings rose from the ground to encompass them all. Almost immediately after, Teyla found herself in a chamber very much like one on Atlantis.

"Is est verus." The woman's bright green eyes scanned the group. Her mouth slightly open, awed by the sight of what the Amazon's had thought a fairy tale.

Teyla was surrounded by the women but ignored in favor of her male companions. She had no understanding of their words though she tried to focus but the sight of such familiar surroundings kept drawing her eyes from the warrior women. The more Teyla saw the more the stories she'd heard as a child became reality.

"Vos fui perficio nos a vir, Venatrix." She stretched a pale hand to the unconscious male, hesitant to touch him. The male looked rather frail, his skin was pallid and he didn't appear to be in good physical condition.

"Ut unus planto nimium sonitus." Łhunâ warned. Îlyža removed her hand with a frown at the male. She didn't wish for him to make noise.

"Regina Venåtici mos votum video vidi visum lemma." Nûvex motioned the Amazon's into the Queen's hall. The way was cleared as the women parted; most followed the five Amazon's with their captives.

"What are they saying?" Sheppard asked though he didn't expect Teyla to have an answer.

"I believe they are taking us to their leader." She said following the women into the hall.

"You understood that?" Sheppard was surprised. He angled his head to try and get a look at Teyla but only found the same leather clad thigh and further up a very serious woman staring straight ahead.

"No, but I assume that is where they would take us." Teyla quieted as they entered another chamber, it was a little disorienting especially having entered from a different hall. Teyla took a deep breath, her face turned up to the sunlight streaming into what was the gate room on Atlantis. Everything was identical, the stairs leading up- she almost expected Dr. Weir to be at her office and the rest of the Atlantis team at their stations. Instead there were more warrior women; the only thing missing was the StarGate.

Here the women set down the poles, none too gently and went to a knee. The woman in the white gown which Teyla oddly thought resembled the image carved in the panels on the wall by the Stargate, made her way to the steps where another sat, before dropping to her knee as well. She didn't bend her head as the others but kept her dark eyes on the woman in the chair.

"Vir."She could see it was a male and marveled.

"Illic est a mulier paritier." Nûvex added turning her head and standing. Her eyes rested on Teyla.

"Ut non res, gravitas hic est ut nos novo nostrum dux ducis exuo." Queen Venåtici replied. Her eyes didn't leave the males, a species she had almost believed to be a fairy tale. No one on Hë'lîa had traveled through the StarGate for over seven generations, ever since their Goddess had instructed their ancestors. The woman was of no importance to them. They did not need another woman's DNA.

"Quamdiu mos subsusto?" Thêba asked taking a step towards the males. The dark haired male shifted- struggled to sit but was thwarted by the pole he was attached to. Would these also die out as the others spoken of in their history?

"Porro satis lego mostrum." Ürsa answered at the Queen's side. She motioned her Triad away, to prepare, eyeing the unconscious male.

"Ut unus, is macto puteus satis." Nûvex pointed to the big male. Her words had the Queen raising an interested eyebrow. No male could have 'fought well', not against her Amazons. "Xhÿdreå institup ipsa astrum procul coma."

He was a strange specimen, long haired- an outdated style by Hë'lîa's standards. No Amazon had worn their locks in such a fashion for over two generations. And it was this male that had knocked Xhÿdreå on the ground?

"Ürsa, volo ut unus probatur primoris. Pro is excito potius." Queen Venåtici ordered. A Triad moved in concert with Ürsa towards the male. He wouldn't be unconscious for much longer.

"Whoa, whoa where are you taking him?" Sheppard exclaimed struggling to get himself in a sitting position. Again the pole restricted his movement. There was nothing he could do about the women or where they took his team members.

"Que lingua operor narrow, Venatrix?" Theði questioned. Her green eyes studied the male intently but it didn't help her understand his noises. His struggles were useless yet he did not desist.

"Ego sum non certus, nonnullus of suus sanus es…consuetude." Nûvex frowned, concentrating on the male's sounds. A word here and there made her think it could be a variant of their language but it made no sense to her. She had ceased to be surprised by the Amazon's and their blind faith that _she_ would know all the answers. That _she_, and the Queen as well, would always know what to do, what action to take-. Theði's question was not unusual nor did it bother Nûvex anymore. She was their Huntress.

It was her duty.

"Tunc vos mos audio quod perceptum." Queen Venåtici ordered. The silver eyed queen stared at the struggling male. "Ut vos es validus ut defero quaero."

"Ut vos narrow meus Regina." Nûvex bowed her head once then turned towards the males. Her sisters had already lifted the poles with the unconscious males.

Sheppard watched as Ronon was carried off still unconscious along with McKay and Becket, frustrated at not being able to do anything about it let alone sit up. The woman in the white tunic padded towards him on bare feet, the hiss of metal made him tense as she pulled a knife from the sheath at her back.

"Can we talk about this?" Sheppard asked while his eyes darted around for anything that could help him.

"Haud."

He jerked toward the sound and found Teyla held at bay by another knife set at her throat.

"Operor non vulnero suus." Nûvex ordered. She glanced at them, the woman and the man at her feet, wondering if they were mates but it would not make a difference. The males would be examined and those with the special gene would be harvested. Once again the Amazon's would be able to produce a new generation of warriors. That was all they were needed for and to find out why they had come through the Stargate. Were there more and what did they want on Hë'lîa. Those were questions that had to be addressed in order to keep their world safe as the Goddess Athena had asked of their ancestors.

Sheppard's brow furrowed as the dark haired woman knelt in front of him. She held out her empty hand and when he didn't flinch or move away from her she took the pole and raised it higher. The knife cut through the ropes easily and then he was surprised to see her flip the knife in her hand and hold it out to him.

"Is this some sort of trick?" he asked to which she frowned slightly. It was clear she hadn't understood his question.

Nûvex waved her hand at his feet then pointed at the knife.

"Si is non agnosco nostrum sanctimonialis melior non eximo ullus ex viri."

Jånssën gave an exasperated sigh but the males hesitation was short lived.

"Pungo mulier ut carcer. Unus nostri magis melior, Äthłas." Nûvex did not take her eyes from the male as she spoke but he looked around curiously.

"Ut vos narrow, Venatrix."

"Now where is she going?" John asked getting to his feet. The dark haired woman in white immediately followed and eyed him warily. He noted she wasn't very big, actually smaller than Teyla and yet he'd clearly seen her drop Ronon without any trouble. Though, he'd seen Teyla be more than capable of holding her own with the big Satedan.

Nûvex held out her hand tilting her head slightly when he didn't give her the knife right away. At her arched eyebrow John slightly inclined his head and placed the knife in her palm.

"Guess now you're going to take me somewhere?" he questioned though any answer she'd give wouldn't matter. He sighed, for the moment he couldn't do anything about his team and though Ronon was unconscious the women didn't seem to want to harm them. At least he didn't think so…

_'Except for the knife and the… stunner?' _

But the one he'd seen was different though it still resembled the Ori Stunner in that it was strapped to their hands and emitted the same blue glow.

"Quare persevero facio sonitus?" Łhunâ questioned eyeing him with curiosity. She walked on his left, keeping the male between them as they moved out of the Queen's hall. Sheppard thought the lanky woman wouldn't be past poking him with a finger.

"My name is John Sheppard." He said shifting his gaze from one woman to the other. "John." He said again pointing at himself.

"Sit exhibitio a insolitus sanus." Łhunâ frowned. She wasn't the more patient of the Amazon's.

"I'm John…" he said again and patted his chest then he pointed a finger at them with a questioning look. "You…?"

"Venatrix?" Łhunâ questioned and Nûvex frowned when she noticed Łhunâ was unconsciously mimicking his movements.

"Ego reputo is est suus nomen." she replied with a slight frown. "John…"

"Yes!" Sheppard grinned, unaccountably happy the little brunette had understood him. "Now all we have to do is get a full sentence." He sighed.

"Abide is exsisto miniatus?" Łhunâ wondered. "Is est non northmanni se gero parumper male. Est is?"

"Ego nunquam animadverto un vir pro, Łhunâ." Nûvex revealed still eyeing John. His brief exultation was unmistakable; she found he had a pleasing smile and felt her lips twitch, wanting to respond with one of her own.

"Nûvex." She placed her palm over her heart and repeated her name.

"You-? That's-." John's smile was pleased. He held out his hand and when Nûvex glanced at it confused he took her hand and placed it in his. "This is called 'shaking hands'." He said. "It's an old Earth custom."

"Terra?" Nûvex stiffened. His smile withered slightly, brow furrowing at her sudden change.

"Est is…?"

"Is auditus repono de Terra. Ut nos." Nûvex explained before Łhunâ had a chance to wonder. The Amazon was known for her vivid imagination and story telling capacity. There were few better than Łhunâ who could weave a tale so fanciful it was almost real.

"Tamen Venatrix vir eram videlicet-."

"Non a vox, Łhunâ." Nûvex ordered. Her eyes turned coldly at the Amazon cutting off any protests the other may have had. "Non insquequo ego philologus suus lingua quod Regina Venåtici percunctor a vir."

There was only one place Nûvex could take John, a place where time was her ally.

"Ut vos narrow, Venatrix." Łhunâ nodded once then left Nûvex with Sheppard at the entrance of the Queen's hall. There was no doubt as to what she'd heard the male say but the Huntress had ordered her to be silent.

"Was it something I said?" Sheppard quipped eyeing the pale haired woman as she left.

**SGA**

**

* * *

**

**_An: Translations for the Latin Text_**

It is true - is est verus

You have brought us males, Huntress - vos fui perficio nos a vir, Venatrix

Careful with that one - Ut unus planto nmium sonitus

Queen Venatici will want to see them - Regina Venatici mos votum video vidi visum lemma

men - vir

There is a woman as well - Illic est a mulier paritier

That one, he is strong - Porro satis lego mostrum

Xhydrea ended up staring at leaves - institup ipsa astrum procul coma

Ursa, examine that one first - vovlo ut unus probatur primoris

what language do they speak, Huntress? - que lingua operor narrow, Venatrix

I am not certain, some of his sounds... they sound familiar - Ego sum non certus, nonnullus suus sanus es...consuetude

When you are able to communicate bring him before me for questioning-

-I think it is him name-

-Maybe he is damaged?-

–This is not normal behavior for a male. Is it?-

-I've never seen a male before, Łhunâ-

-It is likely he's heard stories of Earth as we have-

-But Huntress, the male clearly sa-

-Is he…?-

-Not a word, Łhunâ-

–Not until I've learned his language and Queen Venåtici has questioned him-

-As you say Huntress-


	3. Getting to know you

**"Getting to know you…"**

Teyla paced the length of her cell. She was alone but that didn't mean much when she couldn't find a way out. She was surprised to find herself in a comfortable chamber, although with just the bare necessities. There was a clear shield keeping her confined and easily viewed by the women who'd captured them. She worried over the others but being unable to help them there was nothing for her to do but wait. It wouldn't be long before those on Atlantis realized they were in trouble. It had taken at least an hour to hike through the forest from the StarGate to the transport rings the women had used to reach the city ship. There was a four hour wait for Atlantis to realize one of its teams was missing. How long would they take in mounting a search party?

**SGA**

"Amazing." Beckett murmured in awe as he was carried into the med area. Everything was exactly as in Atlantis though it seemed there were more screens and instruments that they didn't have. "McKay?"

Silence greeted him from the unconscious scientist on the next bed. He was left alone while the women clustered about Ronon. He did his best to understand what they were saying but most was beyond his ability to translate. They spoke too fast for him to catch the words.

Ürsa took charge of the big male Queen Venåtici had asked be examined. She found him rather interesting, not that her sister scientists didn't. But a big male as the one she was examining, would produce strong Amazon's for their next generation…

"Do you think Queen Venåtici will…" İnduş trailed off, her eyes straying from the screen in front of her to the leather clad male.

"I wouldn't doubt she'd allow a few of our sisters the honor." Ürsa replied. She herself had never particularly found the 'activity' as…interesting as her other sisters.

"More than a few." Zètħa interrupted. She left the harvesting to another and motioned her Triad to the next bed. "Here, this one- he is descended of the Ancients." All three gathered around the screen reviewing the data trying to find a flaw or error but there was none.

Beckett squirmed uncomfortably beneath their intense stares. He tried a smile but it came out more as a pained grimace. Not a good impression to make on the women. Scientists by the looks of them, though all three were just as beautiful as the women who'd carried them in. All of them wore varying styles of robes, short, medium length and long. On their wrist they all carried what he'd thought was an Ori Stunner but the design was much simpler and obviously more efficient.

"You should harvest him, Zètħa. Make sure we have plenty for our DNA stores." İnduş urged turning her eyes away from the male. The look on his face had confused her; it was not a pleasing look for him. She couldn't help a quick glance though, his eyes were warm…

"I've already begun." Zètħa smirked. She pressed her palm on his shoulder, he twitched once then his eyes fluttered shut. Another Amazon proceeded with the harvesting while the Triad moved to the third male.

"What is this?" Ürsa questioned pointing to the screen by the third unconscious male.

"This," İnduş sighed partly disappointed though more exasperated by what her sister found. "This one is flawed." she stated.

**SGA**

John walked through the corridors alongside the little brunette with a strong sense of familiarity. Everything was exactly like in Atlantis, well maybe not _exactly_ alike but the technology was just as advanced. And the all female population… he was seriously considering Beckett's story.

"Aren't there any men?" he asked Nûvex. Her dark eyes turned up to him, brow slightly furrowed in question.

"Men- you know?" Sheppard let out a frustrated breath and stopped in the middle of the hall they were walking through. Nûvex glanced at him and then at the empty hall, tilting her head slightly. He tried again waving his hands over himself and repeating the word 'man' but Nûvex just frowned and shook her head.

"You probably think I'm crazy." Sheppard sighed. "You." He pointed at her.

"Nûvex." She replied raising a finger to herself. They had already established who she was.

"No- well, yes but you're also a woman." Sheppard fumbled.

"John." Nûvex said pointing at him then pointed at herself. "Nûvex."

"Right." He agreed with a heavy sigh. "Man." He pointed at himself. "Woman." He pointed at her.

"Man?" Nûvex repeated slightly confused as to what he meant. "Woman?"

"Yes!" John exclaimed beaming a goofy pleased smile much to her consternation.

"Nûvex." She repeated pointing at herself wondering if Łhunâ hadn't been right about his being damaged.

"Woman." John reiterated.

"Femina, mulier…Woman." Nûvex nodded slightly turning her head but it seemed she was correct. He was already trying to communicate which would make learning his language easier to accomplish. They might not have to stay very long in the valley.

"John." She said placing a soft palm on his chest. "Vir, viri…"

"Man." John reiterated though in a much softer voice. They stared at each other for a moment until Nûvex began to feel unnaturally uncomfortable. She took a step away from him clenching her hand at her side. Sheppard cleared his throat, his eyes still on her face.

**SGA**

Teyla stopped her pacing as McKay was brought in. The shield separating her from the women deactivated. Two women, different from the ones who'd brought them into the city, easily dragged Rodney into the cell. They dropped him on the soft couch not bothering with Teyla as they left. It was as though they didn't consider her a threat and it made Teyla curious.

"Rodney?" Teyla called softly as she knelt at his side. His eyes fluttered open but he didn't focus. "Rodney. Are you alright?"

"Hmmm…?" his head turned away from her then he groaned, as if pained by the action. A limp hand reached to his temple and more mumbled incoherencies passed his lips. Teyla sighed and stood once again to look at their captors.

The woman stood in the same spot as she had since depositing Teyla in the cell. Her expression hadn't changed nor had her pose.

"Why are we being held captive?" she didn't really expect to get an answer and if she did it wouldn't help. There was a language barrier the other woman didn't seem interested in breaking down.

"My head…" Rodney groaned barely sitting up. He looked around, eyes widening at the sight of the spartan furnishings. "Well, it's not so bad as jails go."

"I am glad you find our cell pleasing." Teyla replied sarcastically. It brought Rodney's eyes to her face, he stood.

"Hey, at least we aren't stuck in some Wraith infested hive ship or a dank, cold metal room on a Genii base. At least here we have a soft bed to sit on and…" he trailed off at the look on Teyla's face.

"Where are Ronon, Beckett and Col Sheppard?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." Rodney replied shaking his head. "I got stunned by-." He glanced up glaring at the Amazon standing at her post as if she had been the one to stun him. "By one of those!" he pointed, jabbing a finger at the device around the Amazon's wrist. "Where did you get that?" he demanded striding forward.

"Rodney, no-." Teyla pulled her arm away from him just before he was shocked by the invisible screen.

"Oow! What was that?" Rodney yelled rubbing his arms to get rid of the pained tingling over his skin. He glared at the Amazon only to find her smirking. That was more than his ego could accept. "Oh, that's funny! Fine! Wait 'till I get out of here! You just wait!"

"Rodney!" Teyla called jerking his arm to get his full attention.

"What!" he turned, red faced and angry. Teyla tilted her head, an eyebrow raised in question. "Sorry." He muttered chagrined by his behavior. "I'm just…"

"Yes, I see that." Teyla agreed, her eyes flicked to the woman noting the interest in the blue eyes. "Is it possible for you to communicate with her?" she nodded towards the Amazon.

"What, her?" McKay exclaimed pointing at their guard.

"Yes, I believe we may avoid any further problems if we can explain our presence on their planet." Teyla replied.

"Expl- it's not supposed to be inhabited!" Rodney glared at the Amazon. "You aren't supposed to be here. They aren't." he repeated turning to Teyla. "There were no life signs detected on the planet." He glared at the Amazon again. "How did you do that? How'd you block your life sings, for that matter _what_ are you doing on this planet?" he demanded.

"Rodney, blaming them will not help us." Teyla said. The look Rodney gave her clearly said he already knew that but wisely kept from saying so out loud.

**SGA**

"Has Col. Sheppard checked in yet?" Dr. Weir asked. She looked up from her tablet expectantly.

_"No, ma'am. They're not due to check in for another ten minutes."_

"Alright. Let me know when they do." She turned and headed down the stairs urged on by the rumblings of her stomach. Forgetting to eat was part of her day, something she should've been past but there was no end to the work that had to be done on Atlantis. Still, it was where she wanted to be, where she belonged. There was no life, at least not a personal life, left for her on Earth. Nothing she really missed though it might sound ungrateful had she said that out loud, her mother still lived on Earth. Guilt settled on her shoulders realizing the last time she'd been to visit her mother was when the Ancients had asked everyone to leave Atlantis. Even then she'd spent most of her time locked in her apartment feeling sorry for herself.

_"Dr. Weir."_

Elizabeth sighed,_ so close… _the chatter of people in the eating area was loud but not enough to drown out Zalenka's call in her ear.

"Go ahead." She half turned away from the eating area in preparation for wherever she was going to be called to. Lunch would just have to wait. Again.

**SGA**

_"I'm not sure that is how it is supposed to work."_ Janssen said with a confused look.

_"There's only one. We are going to have to share."_Äthłas shrugged. It didn't matter to her one way or another but Jånssën still wouldn't move. With an exasperated sigh Äthłas dropped the skirt of her gown and reached for Jånssën's hand.

_"How exactly do we share?"_ Jånssën asked following her sister to the edge of the couch. The blue-gray eyes traveled the length of the unconscious male lying comfortably, unaware of the Amazons. She tapped his leg earning a shift in position but nothing else. _"Äthłas, he is still unconscious. How exactly do we share if he will not awake?"_

_"Easily."_ Äthlas replied. She wasted no time removing his shirt but reaching for his trousers he was suddenly wide awake_. "See? Now he is ready."_

Ronon looked around the room searching for the rest of his team but there were only two Amazons. He growled deep in his throat, glaring at the women while tightening his hold on the wrist in his hand.

_"It looks upset."_Jånssën noted, more curious than alarmed by the big males reaction. She wondered if it was part of the process.

_"Because it is."_Äthłas laughed softly, amused by his reaction_. "He is trying to hurt me."_She tugged her wrist from him a little surprised he let go.

"Where are my friends?" Ronon demanded shifting his leg over the side of the couch. The women looked at each other; a flash of confusion passed their features then the taller one reached to her shoulder.

"My fri-." Ronon clamped his mouth shut as the pale green material fell away from the woman's shoulder. She tossed the pin onto the square table to his right already reaching for the second while he averted his eyes.

"Hrmm, what are you d-." Ronon closed his mouth again seeing the second woman slide the blue material down her hips. She bent slightly; crawling onto the couch- he was cornered.

**SGA**

Nûvex led John down another hall, somehow familiar to him and then into the transport.

"You have them too." He noted with a smile, carefully eyeing where she pressed but instead he was surprised to see her pass a delicate hand over the screen. The doors shut and instead of the bright flash there was a gentle glow. Just as quickly the doors opened and Nûvex stepped out. John glanced at the teleport screen tempted to press any spot on there. He heard her, the rustle of her dress very clear in the quiet.

It was quiet.

John looked up, mouth opening slightly as _where_ they were sunk in. His feet moved without him ordering them until he stood beside Nûvex. Brown eyes scanning the hangar which seemed to be endless.

His silence had Nûvex looking back at John. She noted his expression and frowned looking back at the hangar. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary but apparently there was something he saw. Without bothering to ask him because she still had no idea what language he spoke, Nûvex took his arm and pulled him along.

"You-." John pointed over his shoulder at the huge battleship parked in front of them. "You have a ship."

Nûvex ignored him, heading down three flights of stairs to the ground where there were over a hundred puddle jumpers in plain view. She moved towards the first one with John on her heels still talking. He looked everywhere, his brain processing what these women had and how Atlantis could benefit. The battleship was most definitely a need in order to defeat the Wraith. The problem was he couldn't communicate with her or any of the women. He couldn't tell them anything and if he did then talking about the Wraith would only make it worse for Atlantis.

They needed that battleship.

Did they have any more?

Nûvex sat at the controls aware that John kept glancing at her. She ignored him and his questions closing the shuttle door and easing into the air.

"Well this is different." John commented. He glanced at Nûvex easily maneuvering out of the hangar and into the blue sky. There was no doubt she possessed the ATA gene, it was likely they all did but how?

John looked out the window of the puddle jumper, at the dense forests and the shimmering line of water Nûvex was following. He shouldn't have been surprised to see the jumper bay, everything else he'd seen so far was exactly like Atlantis. The absence of the StarGate in the city wasn't though. That would be one of his first questions just as soon as he figured out how to communicate with her.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Again here's the translation for those of you who want to know what the few latin phrases mean.**

_Femina- woman_

_Vir- male_

_**I'm not sure if I'm keepin Weir in charge or moving this fic up a season so Carter's in charge. hmm, we'll see.**  
_


	4. The Huntress and the Soldier

**The Huntress and The Soldier **

-_Strenuus contego.-_ Nûvex ordered. Both of them saw the shimmer go over their heads and while John was busy craning his head to look above Nûvex set the locks on the puddle jumper. She got up, her movements so quiet John didn't notice.

"John." Nûvex called standing at the door.

"What was that?" he asked turning to where she should've been sitting. He turned around finding her at the door and pointing out the window. She glanced at it with a slight shrug. "Is there a shield?" and still she didn't answer him. Instead, Nûvex walked out of the puddle jumper stopping just outside to wait on him.

John glanced at the controls and slapped his palm down on the dial that would close the puddle jumper. He didn't think about it. She was outside, he was inside, closing the doors would keep her out and he could fly… fly where? Picking up the rest of his team would've been his first thought but he had no clue where they were or how to get back into the city. John hated to leave them behind but going back to Atlantis for re-enforcements seemed the smart thing to do.

_-Ego sum non bardus.-_ Nûvex said taking a step into the puddle jumper. From the tone of her voice John surmised she wasn't pleased with him.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't try, did you?" he asked with a crooked smile. Nûvex uncrossed her arms hooking a finger at him. With a sigh John grumbled under his breath but at least he wasn't hurt- not that he could say the same about the rest of his team. He followed Nûvex into the sun, to the sound of birds and the sight of a stone fountain. The trickle of water flowed over the first bowl into the large pool beneath. He walked with her turning slowly as his eyes took in the city, because it was definitely a city, a small one...

"What is this place?" he asked but she didn't answer. She couldn't though it didn't matter since he was too busy looking around. He could almost pretend he'd been sent back in time, half expected some balding old philosopher to walk down the marble steps towards them.

"John." Nûvex called, he turned seeing her motion for him to follow her. There was nowhere else for him to go, not without the shuttle so he followed her towards the opposite side of the fountain to a path or more likely a street between two large buildings. He craned his head, trying to figure out how Rodney could have missed all of this.

The planet was supposed to be uninhabited; there hadn't been any life signs, nothing human. They had registered large amounts of energy which had been their primary reason for the expedition.

"A ZPM, he said." John muttered frowning.

Nûvex barely glanced at him. She led him to a building- more or less everything looked like the temple they'd stepped into from the Stargate. She went up the three steps and through the arched entrance. He hadn't noticed any doors on any of the buildings they'd passed. John didn't hesitate going in; he was however startled by the shocks of electricity that zapped along his skin.

_-Quisnam?-_ Nûvex turned back, one hand at her waist as she looked to John.

"What was that?" he exclaimed looking from her to the 'door'.

Nûvex let out an exasperated breath realizing there was no danger. She shook her head moving towards him but John was busy. He stretched out a finger towards the door only to pull it back when he felt the electrical shock. It wasn't painful, not in the least but it had certainly taken him by surprise. At his side Nûvex passed her hand through the 'door' and kept it there. The shield became visible, a pale white film that rippled around her wrist.

_-Is est a contego. __Nos lemma procul sulum porta, fenestra,quod ianua.- _She said calmly explaining the shielded door.

"Huh?"

Nûvex sighed again knowing that nothing she said was getting through to him. Even warning him to stay away from the edge of Kooltar would be in vain which meant she would have to stay at his side at all times. Suddenly being alone with the strange male filled her with unease. His safety was in her hands, her Queen would expect her to return able to speak his language, with information as to what he was doing on Hë'lîa and if there were more traveling through the StarGate to their home. The shields at every door, entrance or window would have to be reset to the lowest power output in order to keep John from serious injury.

_-Permissum nos persevere.-_ Nûvex turned motioning for him to walk with her and not behind.

"Where are we going?" John asked falling in step with the brunette.

**SGA**

Weir frowned, concern for Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, Beckett and Ronon was the cause.

"It's been fifteen minutes." Chuck reported. It wasn't that much time but being in the Pegasus galaxy and going off-world… well, every minute counted, especially if the team's off world were in need of help.

"Have Maj. Lorne and his team prepare to go through the Stargate." Weir ordered. They'd tried to establish radio contact already but only got static, no one had answered her.

Radio silence.

Where they hurt? What happened to them?

Scanning the planet again hadn't revealed any human life signs and that concerned her. They already knew and there were animals and the terrain wasn't harsh; forested areas with plenty of fresh water on land, the ocean wasn't as big- about a fourth of the planets mass… Had the Wraith taken them? But what interest would the Wraith have on an uninhabited planet?

"What is this place?" John asked. He didn't stop walking, curious about the buildings she was letting him snoop around in. Everything looked like something out of _Gladiator._ Hell, even _Troy_ would match the buildings - temples he was looking at.

Nûvex shook her head motioning she didn't understand his question. He'd been her 'captive' for a day and she never left his side. Not once the entire night had she moved from her bed of pillows. He doubted she'd even slept considering she'd heard him trying to leave and stopped him.

"Here. This place." He pointed to the ground and waved a hand around, to the buildings. "What is it for?"

"Kooltar." Nûvex's brow was furrowed; she didn't take her eyes from him but mimicked his motions, waving a hand at the ground then the buildings. "Kooltar."

"Something easier." John said moving to the large fountain. He pointed at it. "Fountain." He said. "It's a fountain." He repeated at her slight frown. "There's water in it." he said dipping his hand into the large bowl. "Water." He repeated drawing his hand out and letting the water spill from his cupped hand.

Nûvex's face cleared, she stepped to his side and dipped her hand in. _–Unda. Aqua.-_

"Water." John repeated.

"Water." Nûvex echoed nodding in understanding.

"Fountain." John waved his hand encompassing the large fountain.

_-Fontis, Fons…-_ Nûvex murmured. "Fountain."

"Yes, yes now we're getting somewhere." John nodded emphatically rather pleased with his little teaching lesson. "That only took half a day…" he sighed.

**SGA**

Lorne held his weapon ready, signaling for his men to split up and check their perimeter. The LSD in his empty hand didn't reveal any life signs. It didn't reassure him in the least. A supposedly uninhabited planet and the first team to set foot on it disappears…

"It's clear, sir."

"Let's take it slow, keep your eyes and ears-." Lorne stiffened, the familiar feeling at his back registered in his brain but he couldn't voice the warning to the rest of his team. His knees buckled sending him to the cold marble floor, eyes taking in the falling bodies of the rest of his team…

**SGA**

Nûvex sat at the table across from John to dinner, the same as they'd done for the past two weeks. He was trying to explain football to her which she didn't understand.

"Maybe you'd get it if I showed you." He said.

"Show?" Nûvex echoed, her brow furrowed.

"Yes, as in we play but we're short players." He said.

"Short players?" Nûvex echoed looking more confused. She tried to picture small men in the uniforms John described but found it difficult to do.

"I mean we need more people." John explained but Nûvex began shaking her head even before he was done talking.

"That is not possible."

John sighed, picked at the fruits on his plate and looked very much like a sulking child. The image amused Nûvex though the last of her generation had reached maturity a long time ago.

"Is there other games?" she asked trying to draw him back into conversation. She was learning about Earth, of the people that now inhabited it and found his stories fascinating. She wondered if Queen Venåtici would send her there to explore and hoped so. She was curious to see the things John was telling her about, to see the world that had given birth to her race...

"Golf." He replied barely looking up at her.

"Are many people required to play?" Nûvex asked.

"No, two is fine…" he trailed off looking at her.

"Do you wish to play?" Nûvex asked sitting a bit straighter. John slowly smiled because she looked almost eager to learn the game.

"No golf balls." He answered.

"Are they necessary?" Nûvex frowned. Now he did chuckle and sat up.

"Sweet heart, there's no golf without golf balls." John answered. "Or golf clubs."

"Clubs we can make." Nûvex said getting to her feet. She moved across the room to an ornate cabinet. "A golf ball is spherical, no?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, its round." He nodded also getting up from the pillows remembering they'd gone over the shapes as well as numbers that first week.

"It should be hard, not breakable. Yes?" She asked rummaging through the armoire.

"Uh, we're gonna hit them so yeah." John asked walking towards her. He was curious and then she turned and held up four staffs smiling.

"These are good for your clubs?"

"Well…" John took one of the staffs from her and set one end on the marble floor looking up at the other end. "Maybe we could make them shorter."

Nûvex frowned, looked at the three staffs in her hands and at him.

"About this long." John set his hand halfway down. "You don't have any with a flat end do you?"

Again Nûvex frowned, confused by the wording. John sighed.

"Never mind, we'll figure something out."

Ten minutes later they were outside scrounging around the edge of trees for rocks. There was a nice little pile of semi-round rocks when Nûvex added a couple more.

"Are these not plenty?" she asked drawing John away from the trees. He looked at their 'golf balls' and shrugged.

"Better than not having any." He said. "Alright. Are you ready?" he asked smiling.

"Is there a purpose to this game?" Nûvex asked nodding that she was ready. John handed her the 'golf club' and took a rock.

"Yes." He answered setting the rock on the ground in front of him. They were lucky the moon was full not that he couldn't have waited until morning to show her but… what else was he going to do the rest of the evening?

"The point is to get your ball in the hole in as little strokes as possible."

"What hole?" Nûvex asked looking around. John chuckled amused by her expression.

"Right now we'll play without holes." He said. "Now, you take the club like this." He showed her his hands watching her mimic his interlaced fingers and then wrap them around the 'golf club'. "You take a stance and…" John tried to imagine he was holding his favorite club, pictured hitting balls off the side of Atlantis… He swung; the end of the stick hit the rock and sent it skittering into the trees. John made a face, his grimace echoed by Nûvex.

"That is all?" she asked.

"Well, if we were on a golf course with real golf clubs and balls it would have gone soaring over the green." John retorted. He saw her start to ask another question and motioned her forward. "Your turn."

Nûvex closed her mouth and took her place beside him.

"Alright, grip the club." He watched her fingers lace up again and then wrap around the club. Her hold was too high so he slid her hands down. "Now your stance." He murmured watching as she tired to copy his pose. He stepped aside frowning. She swung completely missing the rock. She glared at it, then at him.

"It did not move." She jabbed a finger at the ground.

"Because you didn't hit it." John replied.

"I know I did not." Nûvex retorted. "Why?" was her question. He had hit the rock and he was only a man. Why had she not been able to do the same?

"It's probably your stance. Here." John motioned for her to grip the club again. She did so and then he stood behind her, his hands lightly guiding her body into the proper stance. Nûvex was quiet, her focus on the stone before her trying very hard not to think about anything else but that rock.

John cleared his throat, took a step back and cleared it again.

"Ok."

Nûvex swung the club hard; it scraped into the dirt and connected with the rock. The force lifted it from the ground and sent it flying into the trees. She stared at the trees a moment longer then turned to John.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now, we take turns." John replied picking up another rock.

"That is all?" Nûvex asked watching him set the rock and take his stance. "The people of Earth play this?"

"Yes, we golf." John answered leaning on the makeshift golf club as he stared at her.

"Why?" she looked confused.

"Why- because its fun." John answered but he could see from her expression that she didn't understand what was fun about hitting a rock with a stick.

**SGA**

Queen Venåtici sat at her throne looking over the males her triads had brought in from the Star Temple. All five were unconscious and wore the same attire as the group before them. Ürsa examined the weapons not at all impressed by the unimaginative design.

"These are cumbersome weapons." She said with disdain tossing it to the table in the Queen's Hall.

"Take them away." Queen Venåtici ordered. "Have them examined. The same as the one's before."

"As you say." İnduş bowed her head, a fist over her heart.

"Has the Huntress reported yet?" Queen Venåtici asked as the triad took the males out of her hall.

"She reached Kooltar with the male and activated the dilation shield ten minutes ago." Zètħa answered.

"It has only been a month there, my Queen." Čyrå noted. "The male may have proven unintelligent. The Huntress will have had to struggle to learn his language."

"A pity the male species is weak." Ğexïa commented in a bored tone.

"Not all males." Xÿlÿne added. "Have you forgotten the male Äthlas and Jånssën have been entertaining themselves with?"

"Of course not." Ğexïa frowned.

"To each their own." Čyrå shrugged. Her lips twisted into a crooked smile.

"Contact the Huntress and have her return with the male." Queen Venåtici ordered watching as the males were taken out of her hall. "I must speak with their leader…" because more would arrive on Hë'lîa, she was certain.

**SGA**

Teyla and Rodney stood as Maj. Lorne was brought in. The two Amazon's set him on the vacated bed and left, again turning their backs to the SG team.

"He is alive." Teyla announced.

"So much for our rescue." Rodney sighed. Before he had a chance to complain two other soldiers were dragged in and set in the cell.

"Great." Rodney didn't see how they were getting out of this mess when their rescuers were unconscious and stuck in the cell with them.

**SGA**

Dinner was the same as it had been the last month. John, however, wasn't in a good mood.

"You do not speak." Nûvex said quietly. She chewed on a fruit; something called a behla he thought resembled an egg. It was pink with a blood red interior and tasted a lot like a strawberry to him. He tossed the green piece of fruit in his hand onto the plate and leaned back on the pillows.

"This…" Nûvex frowned searching for the words he'd used to describe their meals but couldn't remember. "Is no good to you?"

"No." John replied. "It hasn't- when are you going to let me get in touch with my people?" he asked not for the first time since they'd established their form of communication.

"They are well." Nûvex repeated on a sigh.

"That's not what I asked." John retorted sitting up again and glaring at her. "I've been here too long. You have to let me get back to my people."

"No." Nûvex picked up the goblet on the table and her plate gracefully getting to her feet. She walked over towards the tall table, the white gown ruffling in the evening breeze. She hadn't been in her uniform since their second week in Kooltar. She'd offered him a change but he didn't like wearing dresses and had stubbornly refused to wear anything aside from his uniform. It was getting rather stiff; then again he did wash his clothes by hand and tended to leave his jacket and vest off. There was nothing in the valley that posed any danger, which also made the days seem longer.

"No?" John echoed getting to his feet. "I've been here a month!"

"Time is not the same here." Nûvex said turning towards him. She clasped her hands in front, her eyes unflinching as his expression changed from confusion to anger.

"What?" his voice was soft but the tone didn't hide his anger.

"The first generation was mixed. Male and female. The male did not survive." Nûvex explained in halting sentences which left too many holes for John to fill in. "The female were strong, they bore male children. The Goddess instructed the first Amazon's, showed them the way. Prepared for the future. Kooltar was home to the male generation. Here they lived." She'd told him or rather mentioned this Goddess other times and from his questions had assumed she must've been some Ancient.

"Are you telling me I'm in some… Twilight Zone?" he demanded walking towards her. Because not once had she said anything about 'males' living in Kooltar.

"I do not know those words." Nûvex replied confused though not perturbed by the anger he was expressing. That was also worth noting and her expression only showed curiosity which pissed off John.

"A time hole!" he shouted.

Nûvex lost the curios expression drawing herself into a straight pose, hands at her sides, and glared up at him.

"You're going to take me back to my people-."

"I am going to bathe." Nûvex cut in. She turned on her heel and walked out leaving John to glare at her back. He wanted to go after her and make her take him back, yell some more maybe even threaten but it wasn't going to make any difference. Even without her weapons she was stronger and faster than he could be. She'd proven that the first week as they explored the forested edge of the valley. She'd caught up to him easily, hauling him back and unceremoniously tossing him on his ass. She'd looked at him, idly twirling the stick in her hand. Then she'd tossed it at the trees only for the stick to get flung back. The shield had glowed a brilliant white where the stick had made contact.

Ever since then John had been looking for the power source. There had to be one and the only building Nûvex hadn't let him explore had to be were it was kept.

John grabbed his jacket from the chair he'd draped it on and headed out the door. He was tired of looking the grizzly mountain man with his scruffy beard and growing hair.

He didn't think Nûvex would stray from the routine so he headed out of the 'house' they were staying in. It wasn't far to the building she had avoided and by the moonlight wasn't difficult to find. He ran up the steps and straight into the shield only this time instead of passing through as he'd done at every other shielded entrance John found himself weightless. The electrical tingle hurt but he still felt the thud of his body hitting the hard ground. Above him the stars shone bright beside the moon…

Nûvex returned to the sleeping chamber sooner than usual. Her hair was damp, soaking through the soft material at her back and shoulder. Again she drew it between her hands and the cloth to remove as much water as possible and stopped in the center of the room. Her eyes scanned the empty area twice hoping she had just missed John's sleeping form but he was not there.

"The treacherous liar!" she exclaimed tossing the wet cloth to the marble floor. "He has no word." Because he'd promised not to try escaping again after he'd almost killed himself at the edge of Kooltar. Turning, Nûvex ran out of the temple and into the night stopping at the bottom steps to search for tracks. She gave a frustrated exclamation realizing their constant coming and going would make it difficult to figure out which set of tracks were the most recent. Looking up Nûvex decided the first place to look would be at the Jumper. She ran there, her eyes darting left and right hoping to find John but she reached the Jumper without any sign of him. It took her twenty minutes and four failed tracks to find him and when she did fear knotted her stomach.

"John!"

He made no sound nor did he move. His stillness frightened her but she found a beating pulse in his neck, it loosened the knot in her stomach though she was still concerned. Glaring at him, Nûvex ran both hands along his limbs checking for any broken bones or protrusions. Luckily he didn't have any.

"Awake!" Nûvex demanded in a harsh tone of voice. She slapped him, uncaring if she left a mark though she was careful not to hit him as hard as she wanted to. "John Sheppard, awake!"

"Ooow…" John groaned, his face scrunching in pain.

"Good." Nûvex snapped. "I am pleased you find it painful."

John blinked, focusing on the angry face above him. He flinched again feeling the cold drop of water on his cheek. He raised a hand to wipe at it and groaned again.

"Up." Nûvex commanded yanking on his jacket. The move jarred him and he groaned again feeling the ache in his back.

"I'm in pain here!" John exclaimed grabbing at her arm.

"I am pleased." Nûvex snapped though she stopped trying to move him.

"Pleased?" John frowned up at her, his eyes shifting to the cold he felt on his hand and wrist. "Your hair's still wet." He noted pulling it between his fingers.

"I bathed." She retorted with a slap at his hand. He winced, watching as she flicked the strands of inky hair over her shoulder. "You gave your word. I see it means nothing."

"Hey, you've been keeping me prisoner." John retorted getting angry though he winced at the pain trying to sit up caused him.

"You have been fed and cared for." Nûvex glared. "You would not be hurt if you would be patient-."

"And what?" John demanded. "Spend the rest of my life in this ghost town?" he sat and glared at her.

"A few days is not an entire life." Nûvex replied standing.

"Not- listen, this isn't the first time I've been stuck in one of these time dilation fields and I don't like it any better this time around." He snapped moving his leg to stand up. "You want me to stop trying to escape then let me o-oow!" John fell back on his butt.

"Where?" Nûvex asked once again kneeling by his side. His hands were clamped around his ankle which had not felt broken when she'd checked. "Do not pretend, John Sheppard."

"The last thing I want is to be hobbling around." He snapped.

Removing his hands Nûvex unlaced the boot and pulled it off, her hands had barely touched his ankle when he winced, a pained groan his only sound. Firmly feeling around she realized he was not faking and sighed.

"You will not walk on this." She stated. Nûvex tossed him his boot which John caught to his chest. "I will carry you-."

"Like hell!" John exclaimed.

"You can not walk on that foot-."

"You're not carrying me." John stated flatly. Annoyed, Nûvex huffed frustrated. She stood yanking John up with her. He flailed his arms gaining his balance though Nûvex didn't let go of his jacket front.

"Do not put any weight on that foot." She ordered slipping her arm around his waist and draping his arm over her shoulders. He grumbled but let her help him back to the house not at all censoring his words. Finally in the sleeping chamber Nûvex shoved his arm off her shoulder letting him tumble into the pillows serving as his bed.

She didn't like his tone and let him know so adding that he should learn to be polite before she turned on her heel and left him alone. John grumbled to himself glancing every so often at the door but she didn't return the entire night.

How did he know?

John had spent the last month and few days with Nûvex, hardly apart or out of her presence. He hadn't realized how accustomed to her he'd become and though he was still pissed he felt weird because he couldn't fall sleep. Nûvex wasn't in her usual place...

**SGA**

"Dr. Weir…"

She could tell by the sound of his voice the news wasn't going to be good.

"We've lost contact with Maj. Lorne and the second team."

A second team lost and no signs of the first group either. Elizabeth wondered again if the Wraith had anything to do with that but there had been no signs of life on the planet. There was no use for it to the Wraith…

"Close the StarGate." She ordered.

**SGA**

Nûvex approached the edge of Kooltar spotting John up in a tree. She wondered what he was doing up there when she noticed the Behla fruit just out of his reach. Her lips twitched, wanting to smile. It was difficult not to like him when he was nice though she couldn't help reminding herself there was a reason John was nice to her. He wanted to leave Kooltar and get back to his world. The way he spoke of Earth, Nûvex couldn't blame him; she wanted to visit as well.

"John."

He gave a startled shout, lost his balance and tried to grab at the next branch. Nûvex watched wide eyed as he fell, his fingers unable to grab onto the branch and then he was on the ground.

"Goddess!" Nûvex exclaimed. "John, are you hurt?" she asked at his side. John groaned, his eyes squinting up into the sunny sky only it was blocked by Nûvex. Her brow was furrowed, brown eyes concerned while the tips of her inky hair tickled his face.

"Huh?"

"Nothing is broken? You are not damaged-?" Nûvex asked patting him down with gentle hands. She found a large scrape along his arm; it was by no means deadly and apparently didn't bother him too much because he swiped her hands aside.

"Damaged? Hey," John scowled slowly sitting up. "You're the reason I fell down. Sneaking up on me, being quiet- cant you make some noise and warn a guy?" he demanded getting up.

"You are well." Nûvex stated also getting to her feet. He was complaining, which meant he was annoyed or upset or- well, he was behaving like a child once more. "You can stay here and complain if it pleases you." She said walking back towards the city. "Of course you may return with me to Hë'lîa and speak with the group of men who has come through the Stargate."

"Men- wait!" John called. He ran to her side demanding to know why she hadn't told him that in the first place.

* * *

_**AN: Here's the list again and I'm hoping this is my last.**_

_Activate the shield - strenus contego_

_I am not stupid - Ego sum non bardus_

_what? - quisnam_

_It is a shield. We have them at each entrance, window and door - Is est a contego. Nos lemma procul sulum porta, fenestra, quodianua._

_let us continue - permissum nos persevero_

_water - unda, aqua_

_fountain - fontis, fons_


	5. From Myth to Reality

**From Myth to Reality**

"You were successful."

"Yes." Nûvex answered though it wasn't necessary. "They are from Earth."

Silence greeted her statement but it was expected. Not even the Triad advising Queen Venåtici could find their tongues to question how that was possible.

"Earth?" Queen Venåtici echoed. She sat back on her throne, silver eyes wandering around the room as she considered the possibilities.

"Joh- the male. He has told me of Earth, of the people there, of their ways." But that wasn't important, not as much as where the Earth humans currently were. "The Earth humans recently found what they believed was the city of Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Čyrå took a step towards Nûvex belatedly remembering her place.

"The histories say it was lost to the sea." Ğexïa reminded her.

"So they do." Nûvex agreed. "It does not alter the fact they have found it. And now occupy the city. It is where they have come from, how they found our home. They are explorers-."

"What is it they want, Huntress?" Queen Venåtici asked.

"Want? They've-." Nûvex wasn't sure how to reply because she hadn't asked him that. She hadn't asked a lot of the question she should have been asking John and it was clear to her Queen. "I did not ask."

Xÿlÿne shared a look with Ğexïa, both Amazons were confused. Nûvex could see what they thought. She'd spent over a month with the male in Kooltar, the point being to learn his language and gather information. Apparently that had not happened so what had their Huntress been doing?

"My Queen." All eyes focused on the Healers, İnduş and Zètha.

"The blood samples have proven positive. Three of the males are acceptable." Zètha announced without preamble. She gave a cursory bow to their Queen standing beside Nûvex.

"We have harvested them." İnduş added. "It would benefit us greatly to begin repopulating Hë'lîa. More and more of our number have reached the age of sanctuary in Myora."

Myora was the city of their wise. A place where they could live out the rest of their days in peace outside of the dilation field surrounding Hë'lîa that allowed the Amazons to live past their already extended life spans. The last Queen had retired to Myora soon after Nûvex had taken her place as Huntress.

Queen Venåtici let her gaze rest on Nûvex. The differences between them were many and yet they cam from the same Mother. Their line had to continue, it was their duty to make sure there was another to take their places. Venåtici had decided to use the fresh DNA the males had brought. She would have her heir…

"It has been centuries since we have had men arrive on Hë'lîa. It would be foolish not to accept what they have offered to us." Queen Venåtici's gray eyes did not leave Nûvex. "You know your duty."

Nûvex nodded once, set a fist over her heart and left the hall. A mixture of emotions filled her.

**SGA**

John eyed the Amazon passing a blue light over his shallow cut from the tree fall. Nothing he said made any sense which is why he was ignored, that much John understood. He was still curious and it showed even though he tried not to be obvious.

Ürsa set the scanner on the table beside her and eyed the arm. Pleased there was no sign of the male ever being hurt she stepped back motioning for him to stand. He did so only to find another Amazon at the door ready to escort him out of the infirmary.

"I guess I'm going with her." John quipped with a sigh and hooked thumb in her direction.

He was led through another set of corridors before entering another transporter. Again, the Amazon only passed her hand over the screen and the soft glow took them there. The doors swished open and he followed her halfway down the corridor to a door. It opened and John found himself face to face with his team. And Maj. Lorne's.

"John." Teyla greeted with a half smile and relieved sigh.

"Where have you been?" McKay demanded stopping just short of the shield.

"_Twilight Zone_." John replied. "When did our rescue arrive?" he asked watching the shield dissipate then he was pointed into the cell. John went without a fight knowing it was pointless. There were three Amazon's in the room and he still remembered how easily they'd been taken.

"Dr. Weir sent us twenty minutes after you failed to report back." Lorne explained with a grimace. "We didn't make it past the Stargate."

"Well, don't feel bad." John shrugged turning around to inspect their cell. "Ronon was taken down in four moves by a little thing- ." he frowned turning to Rodney. "Why haven't you broken us out yet?"

"Me?" McKay exclaimed. He grumbled under his breath and stood up, mouth open ready to explain exactly what the problem was with that expectation of theirs.

"Where's Ronon?" John asked changing subjects and looking at Teyla then to Maj. Lorne.

**SGA**

_-Hurry.-_

_-This is yours.-_

_-We don't have the time to sort them out.-_

_-We wouldn't have had to but you were enjoying yourself _too_ much.-_

_-This was not my idea, Äthłas.-_

Ronon sat up, a lopsided smile on his face. It faded when he saw the women were already half dressed and heading towards the only door in the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked moving to stand as both women passed into the hall. The doors swished shut behind them locking Ronon in. He tried to open them knowing it was a useless attempt, confirmed when the doors stayed firmly shut.

He sighed, turned and padded over to his clothes.

**SGA**

"They're Amazon's." Carson stated. He couldn't stop staring at them, at the myth that was a reality but then again, Atlantis had also been a myth… "Real Amazon's."

"You mean, the story you told, it is true?" Teyla asked with a slight frown marring her features.

"Well, as far as I understand it," John shrugged. "Nûvex said her 'people' were captured by 'Gods' and taken on a ship into the sky."

"That would explain why the wrist stunner looks familiar." Rodney grumbled eyeing the Amazon standing in place.

"Yeah, she also said they 'fell from the sky'. Anyone want to guess?" John asked of the group.

"So they crashed." Lorne stated. "Are we assuming a rival system Lord…"

"Had something to say about this one poaching his territory?" John finished.

"Suppositions aside," Rodney cut in. "These women couldn't have survived alone. I mean we're talking about an ancient people- assuming there _could_ have been one among them capable of even the-."

"They had help, Rodney." John cut in dryly. "Their Goddess Athena, an ancient they named after the Greek Goddess. She set them on the path to enlightenment."

"And we're learning about them now, why?" Lorne asked.

"Athena, their 'Goddess', asked them to stop gate travel." John replied, his eyes falling on each. "Because of the Wraith."

"What?" Rodney exclaimed but the others wore the same expression.

"It is told," Teyla began softly. "Among my people, a race of warrior women would travel through the Stargate for barter or trade but mostly it was our men they were interested in."

"Hmph," Rodney snorted. "Enlightened, right." Because it seemed they'd stuck to their pattern from Earth.

"On Earth," Carson explained seeing Teyla's questioning look. "The Amazon women would… erh… they would go into villages, lie with the men to- uh- conceive…"

"I see." Teyla nodded. "They did not do so here."

"Well that doesn't sound like them." Rodney muttered.

"What di-?"

John looked at the shield; it was deactivated as another Amazon dragged in an unconscious SG soldier. She handed him off motioning for Lorne to follow.

"Wait-." John moved forward only to get shoved back. "Ow." He scrunched his face, his shoulder smarting as Lorne was led away.

**SGA**

Nûvex stood before Queen Venåtici wearing her city uniform. The leather straps crisscrossing her torso held a myriad of small and concealed weapons. The snowy tunic was finely embroidered with a geometric pattern along the seams in gold thread. Like the other Amazon's, Nûvex wore the modified stunner on her left wrist, the pendant that hung around her neck was a small version of the Queen's but still drew McKay's eyes. He nudged Sheppard incessantly until John stomped on his foot.

"Oow!" he hissed softly.

"Be quiet." John ordered out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm trying to point out the _pendant_ around her neck." He whispered back with a glare. "Just like the one on their Queen. But much smaller of course-."

"Rodney." John warned as one of the Amazons' turned cold eyes on them. He smiled uncomfortably turning back to the conversation taking place that he couldn't understand. Nûvex was apparently much more important than he'd first thought. He'd noticed the deference of the other Amazon's to her, just as he was noticing the strict attention the Queen was listening to her with.

"It's a communication stone." Rodney continued growing more excited by his discoveries as he found that all the women in the room had simpler pendants around their necks. He also noted the varied weapons- _Ancient _weapons technology that had similarities to certain aliens cruising around the Milky Way galaxy. It made sense, what with the goauld having 'kidnapped' them…

"Ronon." Teyla straightened seeing the Satedan escorted in by a trio of females. One of which Rodney recognized immediately.

"She stunned me!" he hissed rather loudly and raising an accusing finger.

"Shut. Up." John reiterated with a glare as more eyes focused on them.

"Our Queen wishes to speak with the leader of the Atlantis city ship." Nûvex said turning to John.

"She-. I understood that. How did she-?" Rodney looked at John who rolled his eyes impatiently.

"We spent a month and a half getting to know each other." He replied.

"Is this like the _'Sleeping Dictionary'_…" Rodney trailed off leaving the movie reference aside and cleared his throat.

"John." Nûvex looked expectantly at him.

"What for?" he asked recognizing her expression.

"I do not understand." she said with a little frown. "The Queen wishes it." She turned to face her Queen.

_-Quis est is Venatrix?- _ Queen Venåtici asked, her eyes flicking over the humans in her presence.

_-Is postulo a causa meus Regina.- _Nûvex answered. She'd never openly questioned the Queen and for the male to do so…

_ -A causa?-_ Queen Venåtici echoed, her eyes narrowed turning to the male and glared. _–Quoniam ego ordo is!-_

The Queen's voice echoed in the chamber, exactly as Nûvex had known it would.

"She will not ask again." Nûvex warned. She felt conflicting emotions hearing her Queen's tone and seeing the stubborn set of John's jaw.

"Look, we don't have a reason to trust you." John began glancing from Nûvex to the Queen still glaring at him. "You stunned us and then…" he looked at Ronon who shifted uncomfortably again. "Well, now you're demanding we get you a meeting with our leader?"

"What is it you want, John?" Nûvex asked expressing annoyance with him. She didn't try to barter because it wouldn't do any good and stalling for time would only anger the Queen. Worry, she felt it for John and that bothered her. Her loyalty lay with her Queen and the Amazon's, feelings as she was having for a male had no place in her life. She was The Huntress. She had a duty and responsibility to them, a duty she hadn't been performing as well…

"To let us go." Rodney cut in. "And food."

At the glares he received from the group he shrugged. "I'm starving."

Nûvex turned back to the Queen, told her it would show the males they had no evil intent were the Queen to let them return to Atlantis along with a Triad as escort. Why she made that suggestion on behalf of the males, Nûvex did not delve into.

_-Vos vado.-_ Queen Venåtici could see she'd have to send her Huntress with them. _–Vos es solus hic validus oro per lemma.-_

_-Tantum si vos permissum.-_ Nûvex dropped her head stamping down any hope of traveling through the Stargate however much she wished it.

_-Transporto pauci per meus opto consiliarii. Ceteri mos subsisto.- _Queen Venåtici ordered sitting back into her throne.

Nûvex placed her fisted hand over her heart and turned back to John. She was disappointed but hid her feelings at not being able to travel through the Stargate. No one had gone through it since the Goddess had asked it of the older generations.

"Queen Venåtici will allow five to return to Atlantis. The rest must stay behind until a meeting has been arranged." Nûvex held herself straight in the stiff militant pose John found disconcerting. He could tell nothing by her expression, she was cold and he didn't like it. Where was the woman he'd spent forty five days with?

"Five?" Rodney echoed.

"You may go." Nûvex said eyeing him without interest. He was flawed and of no use to them. "The female as well and those three." She waved a hand at the SG males on Lorne's team that had been flawed and also of no use. "Or him." She pointed at Ronon.

"It would be wise to accept." Teyla said eyeing the Amazon with curiosity.

"I agree with Teyla." Rodney chimed in, anything to get out of there in one piece though he really couldn't complain. Compared to any of his other moments in captivity this had been rather pleasant. Of course if they'd fed him…

"Fine." John agreed, sounding rather childish. "But I'm going with them to the Stargate."

"As you wish." Nûvex tipped her head in acquiescence.

"I still have a lot of questions." John said as she turned away from him.

**SGA**

John sat directly behind Nûvex as she piloted the shuttle towards the Stargate. Teyla, Rodney and the three SG soldiers sat in the back with two other Amazon's. Beside Nûvex sat the pale blond who'd gagged Rodney on the way in.

"Why didn't you take a shuttle to the city when we first came through the Stargate?" John asked curiously.

"Because we did not need it." Nûvex replied with a slight quirking of her lips only Łhunâ could see.

_-Venatrix.-_ Łhunâ glanced at John over her shoulder, a slight frown marring her perfect features.

_-Nos supervenio.-_ Nûvex said and set down before Łhunâ could question her.

"You know," John began as Nûvex rose from her seat. "That's not nice."

"What do you mean?" Nûvex asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I have no idea what you told her. Or what she said but you understand us." John waved a hand at himself and the SG team already walking out of the shuttle.

"I have learned your language, John." Nûvex replied walking past him.

"Well, yeah." He followed her frowning.

"I did name many things you pointed out. Why have you not learned my language?" Nûvex asked following Łhunâ into the temple. John grumbled under his breath but she had a point. Everything he'd pointed out she'd named and then repeated after him.

_"Sleeping Dictionary…"_ he muttered thinking that hadn't been a bad way of learning a new language.

Rodney pressed the center stone while the Amazon's stood back and watched the portal open. He entered his IDC and received a response almost immediately.

_"Rodney?"_

"Elizabeth," he sighed. "We're coming through-."

_"Who is with you?"_ she asked.

"Everyone is fine, Elizabeth." John assured. "I'm sending a team through."

_"Wait, 'a team'? Is there a problem-?"_

"No. Teyla and Rodney can explain. Oh and your presence has been requested by the Queen of the Amazon tribe inhabiting the planet they've name Hë'lîa, that Rodney said was _un_inhabited." John said casting a slightly annoyed look towards McKay.

"Hey!" Rodney bristled at the implication he'd screwed up somehow because all the scans- everything back at Atlantis had said the planet was devoid of any life signs. And the most important discovery was the large amount of power output on the planet-

_"The who?" _

John motioned the soldiers through. Teyla hesitated a moment, her eyes searching out the Amazon's standing just inside the temple.

"We'll be fine." John assured. "Ronon's here."

Teyla arched an eyebrow taking in Ronon's slight scowl.

"Coming through!" Rodney called heading towards the gate. "Come on." He took Teyla's arm and both stepped in.

"Hurry back." John called after them. A moment later the gate closed.

**SGA**

Nûvex walked beside her Queen. They were alone and the garden afforded them privacy, something they did not have inside the city with the other Amazon's.

"What troubles you little sister?" Venåtici asked in her soft voice. The gray eyes studied the Amazon at her side.

"Nothing." Nûvex shook her head, the inky braid slipping over her shoulder. "It is nothing."

Venåtici snorted, a strong hand clamped on Nûvex's forearm and they stopped under the old tree with drooping branches.

"You are troubled. Do not lie to me." Venåtici stated and from Nûvex's downcast eyes she knew it was true.

"I am unsure…" Nûvex drew in a breath and looked up. Her dark eyes shone with confusion but the glint of steel was there. "What you ask of me is… I understand. I know my duty but I…"

"Does he not please you?" Venåtici questioned watching the slight flush of color stain her cheeks.

"He…is…" Nûvex couldn't figure out why the questions brought up such conflicting emotions in her. "Yes. I will make myself ready tonight."

"Good." Venåtici nodded. "Will you choose another…or…?" she stepped back and slowly sank to the ground. The snowy gown pooled around her legs, soft and light which she absently plucked. "You will feel different- a connection…I would not force my choice on you, Nûvex. That is for you to decide but there is no feeling like it." Her smile turned dreamy and Nûvex sat besides her wondering.

Venåtici had wasted no time and once in Myora there had been nothing _but_ time. The last two hours proved that and Řħőxæ was a beautiful little Amazon with the same slate gray eyes as her Mother.

"There is a change coming." Nûvex said softly turning her dark eyes towards the setting sun. "I am certain of this."

"Yes." Venåtici agreed on a sigh. "The travelers. They bring change and I do not feel it is a good one." She turned to Nûvex. "Why did you not question the male more?"

"I can not explain…he is… he is a frustrating specimen. I do not know how to deal with him or how to-." Nûvex shook her head frustrated with herself. "I have grown…_fond_… of him."

Venåtici laughed at the note of disgust in Nûvex's voice. The Huntress did not find it amusing but she held her tongue.

"They are easy to grow fond of. So the stories say. You will not find it difficult then." Venåtici sat up, her expression serious now. "We are not as strong, our numbers have diminished. Our vow has kept us here and now that these explorers have come we will not waste the opportunity to repopulate. When I meet with their leader-."

"I do not think this wise." Nûvex cut in. "Allowing more of their men on Hë'lîa…"

"You think they are capable of causing us harm? Here?" Venåtici scoffed. "We are Amazon's, Huntress. We do not bow before any man."

"Nor any beast." Nûvex dutifully chimed in.

"The Wraith are nothing but a story now." Venåtici sat back, but her mind was no longer at ease. "We must still prepare."

"You feel it as well." Nûvex murmured, eyeing her sister and noting the tense expression. "Something has changed, something…" she frowned unable to put words to the feeling she'd been having since the explorers had arrived on Hë'lîa.

"Enough." Venåtici rose and dusted off her skirt. "Go now. The line must continue and I would prefer it was us who made the choice."

Nûvex slowly got to her feet, bowed her head and clasped her fist to her breast. She felt Venåtici's hand on her shoulder but after a moment she withdrew on a sigh and walked away.

Nûvex dropped her closed fist, let out a breath and turned her eyes to the darkening sky. So much had happened and yet nothing at all. Choices… they'd all have to make a choice and soon.

"Goddess… guide our path…" Nûvex whispered.

**SGA**

"They treated us well." Teyla assured over Rodney's protest. "We were held prisoner, yes. But they did not harm us."

"They're really Amazons?" Elizabeth asked with a note of awe in her tone. She wasn't sure what to believe and the request- a meeting…

"Yes, Elizabeth. They really are Amazon's." Rodney agreed scowling. "Apparently one of the System Lords picked them up on his space ship and then crashed on- on- _Hë'lîa_, is what they call it."

"Amazing." She murmured still processing all the information. An ancient race of warrior women, whom most thought just a fairy tale, was real. They _did_ exist and their descendants… "Amazing. And you say one of the women disarmed Ronon and stunned him?"

"Tiny thing really." Rodney shrugged. "Smaller than Teyla." He pointed to his left.

"She appears to hold a position of power, the other's deferred to her and I only saw her bow to the Queen." Teyla explained. "From what Dr. Becket said, this woman may be the second in command; as Col. Sheppard is here." She drew the comparison hesitantly but the words felt right. The woman's behavior and bearing held a resemblance to John's and the others…yes; their behavior as well alluded to what Teyla had been thinking.

"Elizabeth, the city is almost an exact match to Atlantis. They have-," Rodney waved a hand dismissively. "A lot of other things but-," he drew in an excited breath. "The technology. The stunners are either based on the Ori design which makes sense when you think of how they got here but much smaller and the blast is different too, at least the color was more of a pale blue which makes me think the force is more concentrated which means-."

"Rodney." Elizabeth cut in drawing him back to the conversation at hand.

"Right. Uh, Oh! The Pendant. They wear these pendants- I think it's a communicator stone. It seems likely since they never actually got any orders, and at first I thought it was random- except they-."

"Rodney!" Elizabeth raised her hands and sat back in her chair. "The city…?"

"Yes, well, I never actually got to see it considering I was put in a cage like some rat so I cant say for sure but what I saw… yes. I think it could be a replica of Atlantis, updated and upgraded of course but…yes." He shrugged. He also didn't know what happened while he was unconscious and that thought made him uncomfortable, just to think about the possibilities…

"They have technology on par with that of the Ancients," Weir said in a soft tone as she stared at the ground. "Another City Ship-."

"You're going to meet with them, aren't you Elizabeth?" Rodney sighed.

**SGA**


End file.
